Un Centinaio Storias
by naonaonao
Summary: One-hundred drabbles, all focused on different things. Mostly slash, some het. I'll try to update every day. Drabble Four: Enraptured.
1. Intro

Hmm… I don't know what prompted me to do these. But I hate coming up with and sticking to consistent plots. I prefer pointless moments. So here you go, a collection of one shots (the list isn't mine, I don't remember where I got it to be honest XD) focused on whatever you want them to be. Please review as much as you can! That would make me oh-so-happy.

And… here's the list of prompts.

Kink  
Science Fiction  
Frightened  
Fake  
Pencil  
Squint  
Misplaced  
Joy  
Touched  
Cough  
Hot/Cold  
Sin  
Care  
Frail  
The End  
Three  
Never  
Midnight  
Promise  
Fight  
Pollen  
Embarrassment  
Alcohol  
Mask  
Mistake  
Suspicion  
Disagreement  
Assignment  
Purple  
June  
Calculating  
Fall  
Cry  
Relief  
Breath  
Miserable  
Chocolate  
Violent  
Muffle  
Swift  
Run  
Poison  
Contagion  
Tissue  
Sore  
Enraptured  
Wary  
Pathetic  
Sweat  
Gentle  
Milk  
Ravenous  
Blanket  
Needles  
Sports  
Ruin  
Lovely  
Hospital  
Annoying  
Mother  
Bike  
Idiot  
Puppy  
Control  
Unfair  
Similarities  
Raincoat  
Worship  
Attitude  
Fuck  
Confession  
Floor  
Remedy  
Don't  
Ego  
Heartless  
Lullaby  
Secret  
Shut Up  
Music  
Grudge  
Solitude  
Magic  
Dirty  
City  
Teacher  
Sky  
Hypocrite  
Tattoo  
Money  
Childhood  
Goodbye  
Victory  
Weather  
Photo  
Rage  
Internet  
Fashion  
Favor  
Lazy  
Airplane


	2. Money

Title. Money  
Pairing. Bunny (Butters x Kenny)  
Rating. T

Kenny's family never had much money, and most everybody in South Park knew this (courtesy of Cartman's big mouth). And, predictably, Kenny showed typical signs of indifference on the subject of his family's poverty. Obviously, he'd defend himself when Cartman made remarks about how his house smelled like the sewer ("Shut the fuck up about my house!") or how little he had for lunch, but he knew that this was the life he was given and, that if he lamented on it too much, it would only result in depression.

Most paid no mind to Kenny's financial situation, and this he was fine with. Kenny liked himself, and others liked him, too – he was treated just like anyone else. However, it still warmed his heart when Butters would buy him lunch.

"W-well geeze, Kenny, I just can't let ya go hungry!" Butters would protest when Kenny declined, saying that he couldn't let Butters spend his allowance just to feed him. But despite Kenny's objections, Butters would always pay the man at the counter three-fifty for a ham sandwich, an apple, and a bag of potato chips.


	3. Needles

Title. Needles  
Pairing. Style (Stan x Kyle) if you squint, slight Stendy (Stan x Wendy)  
Rating. T

Stan wasn't generally a frightened person. Granted, he was far from fearless, but when he sensed adventure he would chase after it, despite the risks. He wasn't afraid of much, but he did have two phobias: snakes and needles.

Snakes, well, they were just flat-out CREEPY. They would slither across the ground (how could something exist on land without any legs?) and eat their prey… which was STILL ALIVE while it was inside them! Sick!

And, well, needles – they HURT. They were hollow and used to inject God-knows-what into his system, and left him stinging days afterward. They were thin and could get lost inside of you. What was to like?

Kyle would tell him that his Trypanophobia was just a reflex, left over from when he was a kid – but Kyle was fearless when it came to these things. As a diabetic, Kyle would be seen injecting HIMSELF with insulin before every meal, something Stan often questioned how he could stomach. Kyle was used to needles by now, which was why he found himself holding Stan's hand in the doctor's office while he got a shot for Meningitis.

"Dude, you're gonna be fine." Kyle assured him as the nurse swabbed the needle with alcohol.

"I feel like such a fag," Stan mumbled into his palm, and Kyle rolled his eyes.

The nurse stretched Stan's arm out and aimed for the vein prominent in the crook of his elbow.

"Ah!" Stan jerked away quickly. The nurse sighed.

"Come on, the faster you do it the faster we get to play Resident Evil." Kyle prompted, and Stan inhaled shakily.

"Distract me," The coal-haired teen ordered through clenched teeth.

"…how?" The Jew questioned.

"Please, Mr. Marsh, we do have other patients." The nurse rushed. Stan shot a pleading glance at his best friend.

"Wendy's tits," Kyle stated simply.

"Dude, sick! –ow."

"All done!" The nurse smiled, and disposed of the syringe. She placed a band-aid on Stan's arm before he had time to rub the wound.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kyle asked him on the way out.

"No, but now I can't get the picture of Wendy's boobs out of my head."


	4. Sports

Title. Sports  
Pairing. Style (Stan x Kyle)  
Rating. T

Kyle wasn't the best at sports. He wasn't horrible, as was Pip or, say, Tweek, but he lacked the build to excel at anything athletic. At fifteen years old, Kyle stood at only five-foot-four, weighing in at one-hundred-five pounds. He wasn't deficient depth perception or speed, so he survived in P.E. class – but if he was taller and not so goddamn _skinny_, maybe he would have made the basketball team.

He also bruised easily, most likely a factor that came with his diabetes (or, as Cartman put it, he was just a pussy). Most injuries he would shrug off, as would any teenage boy, but he found it hard to ignore when he fell face first onto the frosted grass during a game of recess football and twisted his ankle.

"That fatass probably tripped me," Kyle assumed as he limped to the nurse's office.

"He wasn't even playing," Stan corrected. "It was probably Craig or something – or you just hit a rock." He offered, but winced in sympathy when Kyle stumbled.

"Here," Stan steadied him, then swung one of Kyle's arms around his shoulders for support. Kyle smiled and thanked him.

Minus the limp, the two looked like boyfriend and girlfriend walking to the dance after the homecoming game. But oncoming passersby failed to mention it.

* * *

Oh my God, in like every single piece of Style I write, one of the two ends up hurt, scared, sick, or otherwise uncomfortable. WHY?

Well, okay, the whole care-taking aspect is adorable. Srsly, those two are so cute it makes me want to explode. MANA UNDERSTANDS. RIGHT?

Oh. Also, I'm taking requests -- like what pairing you want to see for which drabble. PLEASE, THE OPTIONS ARE SO WIDE, I HAVE TROULE MAKING DECISIONS! And I haven't written any others yet (because I hate writing stuff and keeping it hidden from you guys XD) so review! Request! Whatever, just... feedback please!


	5. Enraptured

Title. Enraptured  
Pairing. Kygory (Gregory x Kyle), Minor Stendy (Stan x Wendy)  
Rating. T

Kyle wasn't having a good day.

He woke up late, nearly missed the bus, and was subjected to sitting with Cartman on the ride to school (Kenny being with whatever slut he banged the night before, Stan sitting with Wendy) and listened as the overweight boy described his latest scheme – something so utterly ridiculous that Kyle didn't even bother to remember by this point.

Pop quiz in Science, got tomato soup spilled on him at lunch in the worst possible place ("Wow, Kahl, forget your tampon this morning? Haha!") and ended seventh period with a lecture from his teacher about tardiness (a result of trying to clean up the soup after lunch – with little success).

He wasn't sure if it was luck or coincidence when Gregory of Yardale (where he had a 4.0 grade point average, he continued to remind the class) showed up with an extra pair of pants.

"You seem to have –er – spilled something near your crotch, Kyle." He observed.

"Yeah," Kyle replied in a low octave, something his voice often did when he was angry or otherwise upset.

"Quite a pity," Gregory remarked in a high fashion. That was something Kyle never really liked about Gregory; he acted as if he were above the rest of them. And even if that were true, he didn't really need to rub it in like that.

"Here," The British boy held out a pair of pressed khakis. "They might be a bit big, but they'll do for the time being. Have them dry cleaned and returned to me by Friday."

"Uh," Kyle stammered. "Thanks." He hung them over his arm and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm not just doing you a favor. Of course I'm going to want something in return." Gregory stated.

Kyle stopped in his tracks and sighed, only feet away from the washroom door. "Okay. What do you need?"

"Oh, no, Kyle. You needn't stop; you were headed in the right direction."

It took Kyle's brain a few moments to register what Gregory was implying.

But once he did, Kyle nodded once and opened the door.

And for the moments following, Gregory was truly enraptured.

* * *

ARGH. I don't really like this chapter. I love the pairing, but I... don't think I did the request justice. I'm sorry!

Haha, it doesn't have much to do with the theme either. Whoops. DX And it ended up a bit more... sexual, than I had intended. Oh well. Get out of it what you may, just remember that Kyle is going into the bathroom with Gregory to change pants. Erm...

Review?


End file.
